The price we pay
by Brown hair and eyes
Summary: Cassandra and Duncan have an important talk.


The Price We Pay

AN: I thought of the phrase, then of this story, then of all the films/books it could apply to. Set at the end of the Oaken Leaf Bearers.

Cassandra, princess of Araluen watched Halt and Will ride away from the castle tears shining in her eyes, but was too proud to let them fall. She didn't notice her father, King Duncan, approaching and jumped when he spoke ,"I tried but really it's for the best."

This heartless comment made Cassandra open her mouth in astonishment- _how dare_ he be so cruel? He had_ no_ idea what they went through together!

"Father I-"

"Cassandra listen to me now, I am speaking as your King not as your father. Yes, I know that you went to Skandia together and I know that you love him but he is a Ranger. And this the Price we pay. Come on inside and I'll explain why this is so important."

A little astonished by her Father's behaviour Cassandra obeyed and followed inside into one of the private chambers where the King nodded to the guard and requested for no interruptions unless "it is important, like a minor invasion or the ilk." Cassandra watched as the King poured himself a drink and sat down.

"I promised I would explain myself to you and why Will's choice was a good one. Will is a ranger apprentice, he has learnt many of the skills needed to be one and is now learning why he should become one. After all why he should risk his life, limb and sanity for a country where most of the population will always dislike or fear him? There are much safer, less dangerous jobs with about the same pay and certainly more opportunity's for friendship. Halt will teach him the skills and show by being an example how to be a good ranger but it is up to Will himself to find the wil- the motivation to become a great one. And he could be!" the king smiled.

"He could be. If he had chosen to leave the Rangers some small part of him would have always insisted that he gave up, that he was defeated and it would have destroyed him or what he would or could have been. From what Halt said he was his confidence was badly hurt after the warmweed and this gave him an opportunity for an easy way out from the danger of a Ranger's life."

He swallowed some of his wine while watching his daughter process what she had been told.

"The Ranger's job is one of the hardest in the kingdom and it changes those who take on its mantle. The loneliness of years of isolation from society, the enforced independence that it requires, the knowledge that you cannot totally trust those who you meet or like; it can crush the best of us. They have generated the system of the Ranger's meetings and the apprenticeships and the reports to let themselves learn from each other, to feel support, to exchange advice or information and to watch each other.

A Ranger has enormous power and responsibility in his fiefdom and they watch each other carefully because they are responsible to prevent its abuse. And we have to watch them Cassandra because despite their best efforts one of our country's greatest weapons and defence can easy be turned against us.

They sacrifice their lives and comfort, for even if the danger or violence doesn't kill them, the constant poor conditions will. They talk to their horses because they cannot trust humans, they drink so much coffee because they _need _to be alert because they know that if the make a mistake people could die and _it would be their fault_. Will is growing to realize these things, that he has to and will need to make sacrifices, in his life. And I hope you in turn will realize that you as heir to the throne will realize the same thing. He still wishes to be your friend but it may never be more than that. Accept what you will but realize, my darling, that the Ranger's fate and sacrifice are the price we pay for our country and you will do your best as their ruler to make that sacrifice, his sacrifice count."

Cassandra cried that night, head-full of thoughts of a young boy and what his future may hold and awoke in the morning determined to make the price worth it.


End file.
